Pandaren
Pandaren are a race of panda humanoids hailing from the island continent of Pandaria. For the most part of history they have been hidden, but recently have come out of hiding. The pandaren enjoy ale, love and care for nature. Background Hidden for many years, the pandaren are very hard to understand and very rarely seen. They have been a mystery to Azeroth for thousands of years, well before civilization development and the Sundering. Servants of the Mogu Roughly 12,000 years ago, the Pandaren Empire known as Pandaria was ruled over by the mogu. Mogu slave masters did not allow the pandaren to wield weapons. During these dark times, pandaren monks tried to lift the spirits of their beleaguered brothers and sisters. They were the storytellers, the brewmasters, and the healers who helped put their oppressed society together in the midst of darkness. As the Mogu Empire began to struggle, the pandaren saw the chance to start a revolution for freedom. Since they had no weapons, they trained common people to fight with their unarmed fists and feet. Pandarens then mastered chi, a positive energy that gave the pandaren power to rebel. The revolution itself was a bloody affair that destroyed an empire and left a terrible toll among combatant and civilian alike, but ultimately the mogu were beaten and a new empire was dsicovered. Although pandaren monks have since incorporated weapons into their attacks, they remain focused on chi as a power source and are still devastating when fighting with open hands. In the wake of events on the Wandering Isle, pandaren monks will head to key places throughout Azeroth to share their wisdom with young Alliance and Horde trainees. The Mist of Pandaria During the dull days that preceding the Sundering, the demons flooded onto Azeroth and put the entire planrt in jeopardy. The last emperor of Pandaria figured out a way to help Pandaria from obliteration. His deal with fate covered his land within an impenetrable mist for ten thousand years, but the nature of his transaction has left Pandaria haunted ever since. Previously, ships entering the mists have lost their bearings and spun about aimlessly before returning to the open ocean. As for the pandaren, they looked out toward the mist-veiled seas and many believed that the rest of the world had been destroyed in the Sundering. Third War However, it was very rare to see a pandaren during a war, some were born with a taste for adventure. One of the most famous wanderers was brewmaster Chen Stormsnout, he set out for an adventure for special ale ingredients and ended up assisting the Horde in the war. Wanderlust It is rare for a pandaren to leave Pandaria by traveling through the mist, however generation ago the pandaren explorers hitched a ride on the back of the giant, mighty turtle, Shen-zin Su. When their turtle is jeopardized by being swallowed at sea, the pandarens on the turtle must practice their skill and escape. The biggest decision is which side of the war they'll join. The Alliance or Horde? Culture Each pandaren belongs to a clan, or referred to in the Pandaren language, shao'din. Pandarens society has changed drastically over time, where once the pandarens were a strong empire. Once standing alongside night elf allies, now they are regular people who want only peace and a safe homeland. Pandaren treasure peace and creativity and some pandarens even choose to be poets or singers. Their craftmen are also revered with great respect. The danger of their lives sometimes require them to train as warriors. Faith Pandaren are very serious about religion and are often connected to the spiritual world. They believe in geomancy, a belief in mystical and ancient methods. Their faith is very similar to night elf, tauren, troll and orc races. Like furbolgs, wildhammer dwarves and tauren, the pandaren believe in shaministic faith, worshipping the Earth Mother and giving passage to the deceased. They believe if they fail a quest, they must retry it and do it better. On the other hand, philosophy is simple, but they apply it to every part of their life, including brewing and adventuring. They are often friendly, but if the person is hostile, they will act back. Brewing What may surprise most adventurers, is that pandaren love beer and ale. Other races believe drinking is just masses and such. Pandarens laugh at that thought. The ideal day for a pandaren is meditation, then a nice ale after. The brewmasters of this society often adventure by looking for new ingredients for new beer or ale flavors. The brews the pandaren make hold magic properties, such as plants, berries and sometimes even fungi. The bad thing about pandarens' brew addiction are hangovers. Their are many jobs to do daily in the pandaren society. Examples include brewing, questing and martial arts, none are easy during a hangover. While beer and ale are loved in the pandaren life style, whiskey is revered. It represents health, good fortitude and sometimes even luck. Wounded Warrior Whiskey has this affect once drunk, it also makes the drinker as strong as a lion. Martial Arts Pandaren are very interested in martial arts, as they do in most every part of their life. They do not give up in martial arts, for example if a pandaren as an injured leg and cannot kick right, he or she will perform another move to perfection. If attacked, they will find the best way of beating the opponent. Even the weakest pandaren can protect themselves somehow. When using martial art weapons, they prefer the ones crafted by themselves. Also due to martial arts training, a pandaren can drop on all four and move fast. Pandaren Relations Most pandaren relate to any non-evil race. They take a great interest in Kalimdor races such as the night elf. As a pandaren it is important to value honor, discipline and friendship. Though unrelated as of personality, the pandarens' cousin race are the furbolgs. More recently they have begun spending time with their cousins', the furbolgs within Ashenvale. They sympathize with the half-orcs they have met and do not understand the goblins. The pandaren also believe the trolls are puzzling, as they practice divine magic for evil. many pandarens have also befriended half-elves and trust them as partners. Their race do not care about the blood elves or naga at all. On another note, they spiritually have more in common with the Horde. Military Pandarens rely on well-regimented system of fighting that uses infantry, cavalry, archers and spellcasters to bolster their forces. The pandaren soldiers even have a bottle of brew on them. The pandaren are very courageous and fearless and yet their armies have excellent cohesion and durability. Each infantry is armed with a pan-spear and other bambus or thick lamellar armor. The archers stay behind the warriors and have bambus bows that can kill an orc quickly. In recent combat, pandaren have started using rifles. The cavalry is often composed of wardancers riding on horses that are combat trained. Category:Races